1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) module and a UPS including the same, and more particularly, to a unit UPS module including a data communication terminal and a UPS including the unit UPS module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is a device for supplying electric power to a server or a load, such as screen doors of subway stations, to which the power supply is constantly maintained. In general, the UPS includes a battery, and electric power stored in the battery is supplied to a load when power supplied through an electric power line inserted in the UPS is suspended. The battery is typically charged in a floating charging method, which sets a charging voltage in a state where a plurality of cells are connected in series with each other and charging and discharging of the battery are repeated corresponding to a change in an electric current flowing in the battery.